


雨夜

by ASongBird



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: F/M, bottom!Dante, top!vergil
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-05 21:34:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18837211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ASongBird/pseuds/ASongBird
Summary: 3VD，D性转。受伤与性，pwp。





	雨夜

阎魔刀划过她的胸部，从肋骨插进去再以蛮横的力量割裂出一道细长的伤口。Dante像濒死之人一样躺在地上，没力气去阻止伤害她的利器，身体只能随着鲜血涌出的幅度细微抽搐着。疼痛被刻意延长，皮肉被切开的恶心感让Dante觉得自己正在被做成一道菜，如果可以，她希望最后呈现是一块不加橄榄的披萨。  
真可惜，Vergil不喜欢吃披萨。

雨还在不停下，冰凉的雨水打在皮肤上，混着鲜血流的满地都是。她像条战败的狗，气喘吁吁、脏兮兮的又令人心动。  
Vergil目不转睛看着她娇小的脸上无意识的痛苦表情，他的头发湿透了贴在脸上，这个时候他们倒是更像双胞胎了。

刀刃划到腹部，继续向下，破开腰带、拉链。闪着银光的利刃最终抵在Dante的下体，带点恶意的碰了碰她的阴部。

“...哈...咳咳...哈哈，”气腔的震动带出更多血液，腥气积压在Dante的嗓子里，随时准备通过那对娇嫩的嘴唇出来。“怎么了Vergil，想跳过约会直接来场身体宴会吗？那你可真让人讨厌。”  
“不，Dante，”雨水顺着挑起的眉毛上下波动，拿刀的手还沉迷在激烈战斗过的余韵中，Vergil嘲弄着开口，“看看你现在的样子，可算不上一个值得参加的宴会。”

夜晚的塔顶夹杂着凛冽寒风和刺骨雨水，空气潮湿又躁动，时不时传来恶魔吵闹的叫声。作为生死对决的场所充满了戏剧性，作为性爱地点也太粗鲁野蛮了。  
厮杀后血液的沸腾同时带来了陌生的性欲，又顺着血管蔓延至全身，隐藏在大衣下像暗涌的真心，Vergil不熟悉这个，他会在Dante身上学会的。  
阎魔刀归鞘时闪过Vergil的脸庞，他还带点少年人的青涩，但不同于Dante圆润脸颊，他打磨掉了身上所有柔软的部分。

Vergil伸出一只手触摸她的纤细脖颈，细腻柔软的触感就像在触摸一只脆弱的幼小动物，他没摸过也没跟什么动物相处过，至今为止他身边最像动物幼崽的东西就是Dante了。午后，她会灵活地跳上沙发挤在Vergil旁边，乳白色的膝盖紧贴着男孩的大腿，银色短发摩挲着男孩脸上的绒毛，呼吸飘来飘去，然后把稚嫩身体投到Vergil的怀里，像软乎乎的奶油一样黏人，随时准备化掉。Vergil能嗅到她身上同一款沐浴露的香气，Dante开始恳求着哥哥陪她玩，把注意力分给她。  
“陪我玩，拜托了Vergil，你看，我昨天为了打磨你的木剑都伤到手了。”小半魔人还没觉醒能力，伤口的恢复虽然异于常人，但也会在身上停留一天。  
女孩伸出圆润小巧的手指头，Vergil看到上面布满了木丝划伤的血印，在近乎透明的皮肤上就像冰淇淋上的草莓酱丝。对于妹妹不遗余力保养武器这件事让Vergil觉得好笑，那迟早是要断的，同时又痛恨那些给她留下伤痕的木材。  
Dante像炫耀伤口似的晃动着象牙玉般的小手掌，Vergil感觉有点口渴，从未有过的渴望让他心慌意乱，他仓促地用力拉下女孩的手掌。  
“你真笨，磨个木剑也能伤到自己，蠢货。”  
Dante愤怒地低吼了一声，像可爱小狗的呜呜声，紧接着又是一次不可避免的打架。

 

Vergil沉默地拨开Dante胸前的枪带，那根本毫无遮挡作用，饱满的乳肉上下波动了几次，被Vergil握住开始用手打圈，手指摁住乳头向下陷入柔软的胸肉中，她的乳房相比起同龄人算是发育较好的，但Vergil还是只用一只手就能抓住。  
另一只手摩擦着因为紧张而绷起的小腹，再顺着肌肉向下扯掉碍事的内裤，手指用着粗暴的力气揉搓着花心，Dante开始呻吟着屈起膝盖把那只手夹在大腿间。她没经历过性爱，也没有和人建立关系的渴求，但此刻面对Vergil的索要她从身体内部激动的颤栗，这是Vergil第一次主动的向她要什么东西。  
她年轻的身体像是从火里被捏造出来，快要灼伤Vergil的手，手套被扔在一边，他享受着手掌完全与这具胴体完全贴合的触感。Vergil俯下身把吻轻轻落在她的胸部上，再含着挺立的粉嫩乳尖用牙齿摩擦用舌尖舔食。Dante夹着手的双腿更用力了，一股热流从鼓起的腿侧肌肉里滴答在地上。  
Vergil抽出手，带出了一滩清淡的淫液，他把手放在眼前仔细端详，指间有泛着热气的水丝，他当着Dante红着的脸把手指放进嘴里舔了一下。  
“操...操...操...”Dante仰头抬起手臂挡住眼睛，脸颊烧得通红，“操你的...Vergil.....呜....啊......”  
大腿被强硬的打开，Vergil埋头进她的双腿间，带着热气的嘴唇含着滚烫的阴部，舌尖分开被水黏住的肉唇向里探去，一路收刮着肉壁上沾着的液体吮吸。Vergil感觉到Dante的双腿缠着他的头部剧烈的痉挛着，花穴也在快速收缩，仓促沉重的呼吸和呜咽声让Dante腰部的刀伤流了更多的血。腥气和骚气一时间充斥了Vergil的鼻腔，但他不在意地继续勾出Dante体内的潮水。  
等Dante的第一次潮吹过去，他一边用手玩着湿润的内部，一边褪下了裤子。性器毫无阻碍的进入到Dante的体内。Vergil很少有激动的时候，至少从Eva死后就不再有了。但此刻与这世上唯一仅剩的血脉者紧密结合的感觉令他抑制着兴奋，长叹了一口气。就像干涸之人得到了露水，他的欲望也得到了满足。  
Dante吃痛的叫出声，初经人事的身体被撑开的饱胀感让她不太适应，她下意识的抬起手圈住哥哥的脖子，Vergil僵硬了一刻，又随即弯下身体，覆盖住了Dante赤裸的上身。  
“动一动，”火热的鼻息喷在Vergil的耳边，Dante水淋淋的私处蹭着Vergil的下体，等着被人深深贯穿，“快点，我还等来场疯狂的宴会呢。”  
Vergil用力地操着她，没什么规律可言，把自己深深插进她的体内又坏心的顶磨，他一手圈着Dante，一手握着她圆润的屁股，把Dante操的又软又湿。顶得狠了撞上了子宫口的软肉，引得Dante发出小动物一样的哽咽声，她还是有点害怕，瑟缩地收紧子宫，不肯让哥哥的龟头进去。  
Vergil感到她的拒绝，皱着眉头顶得更加凶狠。手从臀部转而掐住她的腿跟，将腿分得更开肏着她的敏感点，Dante紧绞着他，脚趾在快感中蜷缩着。  
“别...别射进去Vergil。”她眼里已经有了生理性泪水，快感比痛苦更能打败她，“我不知道会发生什么...别射进去...”  
“为我打开...Dante。”Vergil喘着气说，不顾她的拒绝，任性的为所欲为，他急切地想给身下的肉体打上什么标记。  
阴茎最终进入了高热的子宫，里面更加狂热的吮咬着他，Dante发疯的用手指抠着他的后颈，细微的疼痛刺激着Vergil，他被咬的头皮发麻，忍了好一会才没有瞬间射出来。  
Dante腿部酸软的失去了力气，Vergil抬起她的腿，把膝盖压在胸前挤压着乳肉，下身继续在她的体内冲刺，Dante不停的哆嗦颤抖，在敏感点再次被擦过的时候获得了高潮。Vergil像泡在高热的水里，抽插的动作带着淫靡的啪嗒水声。最后抵着子宫口射了出来。

Vergil松开了手，他们的下身还连在一起，混着雨水湿漉漉又黏糊糊的，Dante被快感和失血的目眩感搅得一团糟。他望向落在旁边的项链和叛逆，想起自己还要完成的事情。  
感受到Vergil的抽身离去，Dante挣扎着起身阻止。  
“呃.....啊.......”  
破碎月光下，Vergil忽然转身将叛逆刺进了她的身体，女孩脆弱倒下的样子像垂死的天鹅。  
Vergil看着地上的血泊蔓延开来，深深地注视着她惨白的面孔，然后转身离去。


End file.
